Lambert Cecilia
| age = 26 | height = 174cm | weight = 61kg | occupation = ; Leader of Marine Base | birthday = | status = Active | residence = | alias = | medal = | epithet = "Armored Maiden" (甲女, Kōjo)Basking in the Sun: Aosame acknowledges Cecilia's impressive strength and questions whether she is the Armored Maiden. | jva = | Funi eva = }} Lambert Cecilia is a of the stationed in as the leader of their Marine base.East Blue Ops: Cecilia is revealed to be the a Marine Captain and leader of Loguetown's Marine base. Through undisclosed means, Cecilia obtained information about a massive influx of rookie pirates attempting to enter the simultaneously, and organized the Reverse Mountain Operation in order to prevent their advance.East Blue Ops: Cecilia is unveiled to be the leader of the Reverse Mountain Operation. Her success in this operation has garnered her a rather unsavory reputation among pirates, but considerable praise from allies. Among allies and enemies, Cecilia's combat skills have lead her to be known as the "Armored Maiden" (甲女, Kōjo).Basking in the Sun: Aosame acknowledges Cecilia's impressive strength and questions whether she is the Armored Maiden. Appearance Gallery LambertCeciliaFull.png|Cecilia readying for combat. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Cecilia is the current heiress of the famed House Lambert, a family that produces several types of weaponry for the .East Blue Ops: Cecilia is revealed to be the heiress to House Lambert. With this position comes prestige as nobility, and associated authority. Likewise, as a Captain of the Marines, Cecilia possesses authority over all lower ranking subordinates. Due to her recent acquisition of the Blue Heart Ribbon, she also possesses authority to command individuals of the same rank, and even a rank higher than her given certain conditions. Her ability to possess these privileges is testament to the trust that the Marines put in her charisma and leadership skills, apparent by her successes in the Reverse Mountain Operation.Mountain Defense Operation: Bringing Down the Sky-High Rookies!: Due to Cecilia's operation, three notable rookie Pirates were arrested, and several more were defeated. Even within combat, Cecilia is no slouch. Her capability within orthodox and unorthodox armed combat have caused her to be reputed among Pirates as the "Armored Maiden" (甲女, Kōjo), to the degree that even an environmental activist, and mostly peaceful pirate Aosame knew of her fame.Basking in the Sun: Aosame acknowledges Cecilia's impressive strength and questions whether she is the Armored Maiden. This is made further apparent that she was capable of single-handedly fighting the Dewdrop Pirates, without any support fire from Lieutenant Commander Ban, and still not allow the crew a decisive victory.Basking in the Sun: Cecilia fights the Dewdrop Pirates single-handedly without definitively losing. However, in order to successfully keep her life, she had to be rescued by fellow Captain Charlemagne Amira.Basking in the Sun: Cecilia was overwhelmed by the continuous assault of the Dewdrop Pirates, despite her last-ditch attempt at a double "suicide", and had to be rescued by Amira. Physical Prowess Fighting Style Equipment History Accolades Trivia Quotes Major Battles References Category:Marine Captains Category:Female Characters